Change is Good
by OrganicRaider
Summary: Ron and Harry surprise Hermione with something that will change all of their views of her for forever.


"So you guys actually want to do a study group for potions class?" said Hermione in her usual tone.

In reply to her snarkiness Ron said, "Yeah, I don't know why you don't believe us."

"I'll go, but just to see what shenanignas you two are up to again"

Ron and Harry busted out laughing. Hermione was not amused.

* * *

Hermione walked cautiously to the library. She didn't know what to expect but she would have never expected what was about to happen. She came into not the normal, quiet library, but instead into a crowd of her friends yelling surprise.

Confusion swept across Hermione's face. It wasn't her birthday, she raced through her brain trying to figure out what all the excitement was about until a tall slim man in a bright green fur coat and blue hair that was enchanted to move like waves came up and very proud and loudly introduced himself.

"Helloooo, my name is Gerawr and I'm a professional stylist"

Red was all Hermione could see and her fist to his nose was all Ron could feel.

"Alrighty, honey, here is what we are going to do for you! We are going to give you a complete makeover, your hair, makeup, clothes, the complete package" said the bazaar looking man, "now all you have to say is yes and we'll get started."

Rubbing her knuckle to ease the pain, "Hell, no!"

After some encouraging convincing from Ginny to have an open mind and some bribery of Ron having to actually study, which would be the worst torture of all for him, Hermione reluctantly agreed and said yes to the brightly colored man who looked way to happy to be a part of this. Looked like her spring break would consist of being tortured with combs and brushes, but it was sort of worth it to know that Ron's would be spent in a book.

* * *

The first day of the break she found herself trying to find Gerawr's salon in an all too shady part of Diagon Ally and regretting her decision.

A few huffed steps later she finally stumbled upon it. "The Lion's Gerwar", this man obviously has some sort of complex is all she could think.

"Oh. My. Magic! I can't believe you're here! It's not even 10 am yet"

Hermione looked at the clock above the entrance, it read 9:50. Why'd I have to be early to this, was all she could think after he utter those words.

"Well don't just stand there like a frumpy rock in the mud."

What the hell did he just say? At that moment she thought that Ron's punishment certainly did not outweigh hers. But just as she turned to head back to the school to set Ron free Gerawr pulled her into the shop just as the doors slammed shut. She was trapped. She decided to just give into her fate, but then something surprising happened. Gerawr's tone changed from his normal high pitched over excited self into more of a sympathetic tone.

"Honey, I don't agree with what your friends are doing to you. Do you really think I of all people think that you should try to look like anything you don't want to. I obviously like to do what I want to do with my looks and you do too, plus you absolutely have an adorable librarian look going on. Why would we change that!?"

A wave of relief rolled over her, but then he yet again surprised her

"I say we make them regret the decision", he said as a creepily maniacal smile swept across his face

I agreed.

My first two days were spent learning how walk in heals and finding the right makeup to make my face…just right. And the next three days had me in pins and needles while Gerawr did the tailoring on, what he called, "his most fabulous articles of clothing." By the end of the day on Saturday, I was dressed and ready for, uh, success.

* * *

The day had come, my reveal, all of my school mates and friends stood waiting in the library just as they had done the night I was bombarded with this whole shenanigan. The only difference was that I had the surprise this time. They had all picked on me because of my style, not anymore; I was going to make them regret ever saying those unkind words.

I walked up to the library doors, put my hand on the knob and turned it only slightly. A hush ran over the crowd when I finally pushed through the doors. Every jaw in the room was almost unhinged as they dropped to their most opened position.

I stood in half-cut brown and green leather jacket, thigh high tights, a pair of hot pink plastic platform shoes and a golden sparkle dress that came down to my thighs.

To make things even worse to the audience I stood before I strutted around, as suggested by Gerawr, until I came upon Ron and Harry. They both still had their jaws to the floor when I told them both how thankful I was that they had thrown me into this opportunity of a lifetime and that I could never have been the new me, the real me, that I am now.

"Uh, Her-Hermione, you look…different," was all Harry could muster.

"Yeah, definitely different," agreed Ron.

"Bloody hell! I can't keep it in. You look terrible Hermione!" exclaimed Ron

I pretended to be flustered and yelled back "I thought you wanted me to change!? I like this. I'm staying this way!"

"Oh please don't Hermione you were beautiful before all of this!" Ron said desperately

"HA!" said Hermione.

And they all learned a lesson. The end.


End file.
